


Tea Time

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky makes Tea for herself and Charlotte...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Tea Time

\- “Want a cup of tea Lass?”  
\- Becky asks the question softly  
\- She knows Charlotte does  
\- She just always likes to ask  
\- Sometimes Charlotte just wants to make her own Tea  
\- “Mmm, yes please...”  
\- Charlotte’s answer is quick  
\- She sounds pleased  
\- She also sounds exhausted  
\- “Go get cleaned up then Lass, I’ll bring the tea up to you...”  
\- By now this is almost the most domestic moment they have in a day  
\- Charlotte does as Becky suggests  
\- Becky smiles  
\- Begins to put together the drinks  
\- She makes her own first, tea, black, little bit of sugar  
\- Then she makes Charlotte’s  
\- White, several scoops of sugar and a biscuit Becky had been holding onto until Charlotte was tired...  
\- Today is that day


End file.
